My kind of love
by juliette01
Summary: Her love for him grew so much that it started burning. It became a burden to her. However, he still ingnored it. One-sided RazerxBleez. Because I totally love this. The end will surprise you. Read it if you want to know why. No flames, please. Rated T just to be safe.


_As I said: because I totally love this idea. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses. Only the idea is mine._

* * *

The Red Lantern female grinned when she saw their newest acquisition. What was his name again? Oh, yeah. Razer. In Bleez's opinion he was a very handsome guy. His somber blue eyes shone with life yet his face was full of pain. But she liked that. She knew that he wouldn't resist too much. Every man she had met drooled after her, wanting her attention, wanting her. And she enjoyed that. Being one of the fewest females from the Red Lantern Armada had its own advantages. Anyway, why would he be different? He was, after all, a man. Bleez led him to Atrocitus, a smirk across her dark blue lips. 'Soon.' She though.

It's been one week since he came. He didn't seem intersted in her. He tried to avoid her. To avoid anyone, actually. Bleez tried her best to be close to him, to make him observe her. And he observed him but all he felt for her was... nothing. He wasn't interested in her at all. He wanted only revenge.

"Such a sad soul!" Said Bleez one night in her quarters. "How can he resist? Is he that faitful to his dead wife or he only play hard to get? Whatever it is, I'll make sure that he will be mine." And with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep, thinking about her crush.

Razer, however, had other kind of plans. He observed how Bleez was acting around him but he didn't care. Well, he wouldn't lie. The Red Lantern was attractive but she was also full of too much prise and vanity. He didn't look at her as a potential lover. He didn't care about her and he didn't understand why she kept going after him if she saw how he treated her.

It's been three monyhs since Razer became a Red Lantern. Bleez had seen his potential and Atrocitus had done the same. He was sent in different little missions with Bleez. As one of the best fighters, she offered herself to teach him some schemes. He accepted only to get rid of her constantly plea. They would train alone into the training room. They did this for almost two months and Bleez couldn't help but feel a twinge in her stomach every time he hit her hard and unmerciful. She was used to pain, to physical pain; you can't be a Red Lantern if you are not; but it did hurt her both physically and emotionally. She was sure that he had figured out why she wanted to spend so much time alone with him. Yet she had no idea why he kept being distant. Her attachment for him grew with every passing day and she knew that she fell in love with him. There was something too strong, too unpredictable, too powerful inside her chest cavity every time she saw him, to be anything but love. She was sure of it. But he kept ignoring this thing. Maybe he knew what she felt for him. Or he didn't. She had no idea.

Bleez ignored every man that wanted her attention. She stopped caring about what other men though about her. She cared only about one. She was with 4 year older than Razer, in most cultures he wasn't even out of his teenage years. He wasn't even 18. Yet, despite his age, he had had a wife. Bleez started wondering when he had gotten married. Maybe when he was a child? Maybe when he was only 10 years old or younger? She had no idea.

One day he chosed to add fuel to the already burning fire inside her. (It's been almost 9 months since he joined them. Her love for him grew so much that it started burning. It became a burden to her. However, he still ignored it.) It happened before one of their fight sessions. Bleez came, as usual, later that he did. When she entered the training area, however, what she saw made her hold her breath. Her eyes grew wide and her heart came into her throat. There he was, only in his grey and black pants, freed of his shirt. For the first time since she met him, Bleez was able to see his muscular chest. She was sure that his markings were on the rest on his body too. Her eyes mapped every inch of his skin she could find, learning, watching, observing, admiring the never-before-seen view. His ashen-whire hair was short, his bangs falling in charming tuffs across his brow. He gave her a small smile, a very rare sight for her, indeed. His lips quicked up more when he saw the look on her face. Her body was frozen, she found that she couldn't move. For the first time in her life, Bleez felt her cheeks heating up. It was true that she had seen naked males before, a lot of times, but she hadn't felt flustered as she felt now. He approached her and she could see his muscles flexing with each step he took. She recognized the hard work of training, the sleepless nights from the army, the restless days of training both on his planet and on Shard.

Her heart started beating even more hard and fast when he stopped in front of her, their faces a few centermeters away. He was taller than her, the top of her head reaching his chin.

"What?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No-nothing." She stuttered, her cheeks changing their color to a darker shade of blue. Her black eyes glared into his blue ones for a brief second before she moved her gaze to his chest. "Why are you... topless?"

He uncrossed his arms and she detected some amusement into his voice. "I came here to train earlier."

As a proof, she saw sweat glistening on his chest, tracing his markings. "Oh." She said and shook her head. "You better get ready because I am going to make you fell pain!" She threatened, taking an offensive position.

Razer snorted and turned his ring on. His uniform materialized and he made a few steps back, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He took a deffensive stance as she launched a powerful attack towards him. She was disappointed that he had his armor back on but she was also grateful. She had no idea how she would have dealt with their combat if he would have been topless.

She sent a powerful kick to his face. He stepped back but not in time. She left a bruise on his cheek and it made her smile. "Gotcha!" She said and sent another kick. This time though, he used a whip construct to imobilize her leg. The whip brought her closer to him. He caught her leg, keeping her there. "Hey! Let me go!" She said. His grip on her leg tightened, making her whimper.

"Who got who?" He teased. Like it hadn't been enough for her, he brough their bodies even more closer, still holding her leg.

Bleez narrowed her eyes. She used all her rage to shot him with energy from her ring. He fell on his back and she went to him. She put her foot on his chest, keeping him there.

"Me." She answered to his earlier question. She took her foot down and wanted to help him up. "Ready for round two?" She asked.

A growling sound filled his throat. He snapped her hand away and got up. That did hurt her but also made her angrier.

They continued training for the rest of the evening.

One year later, she entered into his quarters. "Hey, guess what!" She said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He tensed up and turned around to face her.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow even though it was impossible to say with his helmet.

"Atrocitus told me to announce you that tomorrow you go in your first official big mission. With me and Zox, of course."

Razer rolled his eyes. "What kind of mission this time?"

"Something you have been training for since you joined us." She answered with an evil grin. "Killing a Green Lantern."

Razer nodded, his eyes sparking with hate and excitement. "Thanks. You can leave now."

Bleez also nodded and turned around. Not even almost two years of trying, the winged woman didn't put her hands on him. She loved him more than anything and it made her angry that he had resisted her.

They were sent together to kill Green Lanterns. Razer was the one who would set up the trap while Bleez and Zox would kill the Green Lantern when he shows up. Over the past few weeks that is what they had done. On a few missions there were only Bleez and Razer. She would tri to make him observe her, want her but she failed. 'This man has a strong will.' She thought when they returned from another succesfull mission. It had been only the two of them.

How would have guessed that his next mission with Zox would have been his last mission? More Green Lanterns showed up and Zox left Razer. Bleez found out that the Green Lantern who they had been trying to kill sacrificed himself trying to save his planet but he failed. Razer was on the planet when it exploded. It managed to break her heart. Her love was dead. The only man that did mean something for her died! She wanted to scream. She wanted to shout. She wanted to cry out in frustration. He hadn't even known about her feeling for her and he died before she had the chance to tell him about them. She had planned to talked to him after he would have returned, to tell him what she felt for him. But she didn't have the chance. After receiving the news from Zox, Bleez went to her quarters. She buried her face into her pillow and started sobbing. Her entire body was engulfed into red flames. She was angry at her foolishness. Why hadn't she told him earlier? She was angry at his blindness. Why hadn't he seen it? She was angry at Zox for leaving one of his fellow Lantern to death.

Only God knew how happy she was when she saw Razer on Shard, alive and well. It's been almost a month since she though that he was dead. She couldn't let her happiness to be seen, though. She looked at him, hope in her black eyes. He seemed somehow... different. More distant than he had been. His armor faded, leaving him in his original attire and he went towards the Central Power Battery. She followed him with her eyes. She sensed that something was wrong with him. The winged woman announced Atrocitus about Razer's return.

It broke her heart to hear that he was a traitor. That he had allied himself with the Green Lanterns they greatly hated. Even him. In broke her heart even more when she found out that he had returned after that pet robot. That he had quit everything for a machine. For an emitionless machine. What could it do that she couldn't? A machine? Only wires and cogs? Only metal and energy. It didn't even have emotions. It couldn't love or care. Yet he had come back for it. Bleez felt herself growing angry. Her ring flickered violently on her finger and her eyes become red. Why would he care about a machine? He had resisted to Bleez for two years but he became attached to a pet robot that can easily be controlled? How funny! She clenched her fists. 'That robot can't do what any living being can! It can't love him! It can't care about him! But he cares about it!' She thought, a growling sound present in the back of her throat.

Finally she had the chance to meet the robot. She could observe it well. Bleez tried, and failed, to shot Aya. She had to recognize, the robot it was though. But not as though as she was. She kicked Aya in her face and caught her. Her grip stopped, however, when the robot blasted her away. It left with Razer and the other Green Lanterns, making Bleez wonder: 'Does it really care about its allies?' Shaking her head, Bleez went to Ragnar.

The second time she fought with that machine, Razer was there. She didn't care. She was going to make them pay. Both of them tried to protect the other and Bleez wondered what was between them. The sky becoming blue worried her and seeing her fellow Red Lanterns falling made her realize that something is really wrong. She used her wings to stop herself from falling and watched as the Green Lantern robot carried Razer. It made her even more angrier but it meant nothing. Her love was lost forever.

Her heart cracked inside her chest when she found out from Drusa that Razer had saved the robot, Aya, coming from a portal. She knew that he was in the Frontier Space and that Oa was at 18 months of flying at top speed. There was only one way in which he could have come: the Star Sapphire. Unlike Razer and his Green Lantern friends, Bleez knew about the Star Sapphires and about the power of their rings, fuelled by Love. And she knew very well what it meant Razer coming after Aya from Zamaron. He loved it. He was in love with a robot!

Seeing Razer again was a treat for her. It's been roughly three months since the Red Lantern Armada had been stopped by Hal Jordan. Bleez had had no idea what hapened to Razer or to his pet robot. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the little crew on Ysmault. Memories came floating in as she recalled the things that Razer had made her feel. "I love you, Razer." She whispered even though he couldn't hear her. Of course he couldn't. The distance between them was too great. Not just emotionally but physically too. She only saw him for a few seconds, talking to that Guardian, the Science Director.

She had no idea how that happened. She had just found out about Aya's 'death'. Bleez went to her quarters on Shard, locking the door. She sat on her bed, thinking about Razer. Aya had sacrificed itself for... No! She couldn't call Aya an 'it' anymore. She didn't deserve that. Aya had sacrificed herself for Razer, for the Universe, for every single living being.

"Even for me." Whispered Bleez. She felt bad for what she had though about Aya. That little... girl had made the ultimate sacrifice erasing away any trace of the Aya program, wanting to destroy the ManHunters. Bleez shed a few tears down her cheeks. Razer's first love was dead, killed by Atrocitus. Now, he had lost another chance at a happy life with Aya. Strange, but Bleez learned that sometimes loving someone really hurts. Especially when he or she doesn't feel the same for you. But thinking about that, she realized that Razer really loved Aya not her.

Bleez frowned. She remembered how, after she had been blasted by the Anti-Monitor, Aya came back to Razer. She had survived once.

"What if she isn't really dead?" She asked out loud. "What if she is somewhere, waiting for Razer?"

Bleez's frown deepened. "What if... What if they are reunited once again?"

Smiling, the Red Lantern got up from her bed. "What if I help them? I still love Razer but... when you love what you have to let him free, to let him choose. His choice was... is Aya, not me. I will find someone else. What they have... it's true love. I want him to be happy. Even if I am not the person he will be happy with."

Frowning again, Bleez closed her eyes. "The Aya program. If I understood well from Hal Jordan, Aya is more than a program. She is a living being. She probably deleted only her mechanical self. That means that her orgainc self is alive, somewhere."

She opened her eyes and blinked. "What if her spark of life returned to her place of origin? What did Hal Jordan say about her? A spark from... Ion? Yes, Ion, the Entity of Will. Wait! That means that Aya's soul is probably inside the... Central Power Battery of the... Green Lanterns... on Oa."

Bleez sighed. "It is going to be a hard work." She finally said with a smile. "But I will succeed. I will reunite them! For Razer. For my first and real love. For him and Aya." She decided.

With her mind made up, Bleez left Shard with the fastest ship she found. "For you, my love. And for your happiness." She said.

* * *

 _At first I wanted a bad, eager-to-get-Razer-back Bleez but I changed my mind when I wrote the end. And now that it came out like this, I think that I will make a sequel with Bleez's helping Aya and Razer to be together again. Razaya forever! Opinions? Advice? Something? Should I wrote the sequel? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
